elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sister 3 - Catspaws
Sister 3 - Catspaws is the twentieth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened story}}?id=2210 Jul 4th 2016 (with a cover - which last happened with Sister II) and ended story}}/sister3-310 Aug 1st 2018. __TOC__ Part 1: Legacy The first part consists of Pandora's history - carefully written in a way so as not to reveal an exact date. Mostly it covers her relationship with Blaike Raven, which happened when she was 150 to 166 years old. Blaike was an adventurer, who attracted Pandora with his attitude - he didn't adventure for treasures, but just for the experience. He considered not knowing what's before him part of the adventure. When Pandora was 156, she had a son - Adrian Raven - with Blaike. She though that they would raise him together until Blaike would die of old age, which would be around the time she should reset anyway. But Blaike didn't die of old age, he was killed when Adrian was just 10, and Pandora didn't reset then nor later. She decided she would not forget her family and that she would be here for her son however long he lived. Part 2: The Will of Magic Pandora entered Grace's dream and encountered the emissary of magic. The two faced off until they decided to communicate with each other. The magical emissary shared his mission and the fact that magic could change the way it works entirely. Pandora remembered an incident of this occurring from her previous self and decided to fix the problem, surprising the emissary with confirmation it was her doing. Pandora explained how the laws governing immortals are self-enforcing, meaning that because she didn't think she was breaking the laws, she wasn't. After explaining the reasons she tried to change magic, the magical emissary informed her of the griffin and Voltaire's actions the previous night. Pandora vowed revenge as she left to attempt to fix the energy problem, leading the magical emissary to conclude that his mission was never about talking to Grace. Pandora approached a sleepy Sarah and asked if she wanted to "save all magic." Part 3: Reply Hazy In the third part, after a dramatic buildup, Edward Verres revealed to Nanase that Diane and Susan were not twins. Knowing how Susan's father cheated, however, he noted that they could still be half-sisters. The two discussed the targeting of Diane and Susan by intelligent aberrations. Part 4: Everyone Needs To Talk In the fourth part, Elliot, Ellen, Nanase, Grace, and Tedd discussed the fallout of the events of So A Date at the Mall with Mr. Verres. Despite Elliot's concerns that his identity was exposed, Mr. Verres reassured him that the factors leading up to Voltaire's reveal meant that peers who knew Elliot had reason to doubt the connection between him and Cheerleadra. Moreover, Mr. Verres informed Elliot that he was going to manufacture a fake Cheerleadra sighting in order to clear Elliot of suspicion. However, Mr. Verres also brought up a much more pressing issue, that being Voltaire's attempts on Elliot's life. He theorized that Voltaire was responsible for controlling Dex and orchestrating the events of New and Old Flames, thus making his manipulation of Tara the third attempt to kill Elliot, after the attacks on the comic shop and ASMA dojo. Several aspects of Dex's actions were used to support Edward's theories, such as the fact that he kept summoning disposable fire people to distract Greg and Grace, leaving Elliot unprotected from the Taurcanis Draco (until Noah appeared). At that moment in time, Voltaire appeared in the room to mock Elliot. Mr. Verres forced Voltaire to make a vow not to attempt to have Elliot killed, nor to make use of the "it's not attempted murder if it succeeds" loophole. Angered, Voltaire ranted about his lack of freedom in orchestrating his plans, and disappeared. Mr. Verres informed the group that Voltaire would be assaulted by intrusive thoughts if he broke his vow, but was interrupted when Elliot got several texts from Susan, Ashley, and Sarah in quick succession. Susan told him that Tensaided gave her the day off and suggested he knew that Elliot was Cheerleadra, which worried Mr. Verres. Nanase and Ellen resolved to discuss the events of So A Date at the Mall (including Diane's contributions) with Susan, and Ellen learned that Susan and Diane are only half-sisters at best. Grace and Tedd decided to answer Sarah's urgent concerns, which Sarah said could not be discussed at the Verres household. Part 5: The Reservoir In the fifth part, the plot cut to Sarah's bedroom, immediately after the end of part 2 and before the events of part 4. Pandora informed Sarah of how The Will of Magic intended to change rules of magic, foiling her plans. She mentioned that she was responsible for excess magic energy and was pleased that Sarah realized she empowered Moperville. Then Pandora tasked Sarah to use her powerful spell regularly, lowering the "reservoir" of ambient magical energy to safe levels to avoid catastrophic releases of magic in the area around Moperville when the clog would be removed. Sarah was initially discouraged by the possibility of losing her spell once the ambient energy would be reduced, but Pandora encouraged her by vowing to help her awaken, and to discuss her methods of doing so openly. Sarah agreed to help, and asked Pandora for her name. Pandora considered revealing her full name to Sarah, "Pandora Chaos Raven", but each part could give Sarah incorrect impression, so she told her that she could call her "Box". After part 4, Sarah talked to Tedd and Grace. Although they were concerned about her interacting with an immortal, Tedd agreed that reducing the ambient magical energy would make Moperville safer, and asked Sarah to demonstrate her spell. Within the spell, Sarah began to experiment with her abilities. She succeeded in swapping with Tedd, transforming his body into a girl, and summoning a mirror. Next, she caused Grace to act "Graceful", which manifested itself by having Grace tackle her. They discussed how Grace was powered by her subconscious within her mind, which weirded out Sarah, who left her spell. Back in reality, Tedd informed Sarah that her spell used up a lot of energy at the start, but not during the spell itself, which qualified as a self-enchantment. He also noted that the spell very briefly scans the environment, and probably wouldn't be able to model anything that's shielded or otherwise protected from the spell. Tedd also started to question whether Pandora was lying about magic changing, only for Grace to respond that Pandora was not lying, based on what she had heard - and, due to what Sarah said, just remembered - in her dreams from the Emissary of Magic. The three started putting together connections about "Box" being responsible for marking people, Justin having awakened (hence his lack of a mark), and the fact that magic was on the edge of limiting its access to humans. Tedd slumped in his chair, discouraged by the fact that he wouldn't be able to give everyone magic if this happened. Voltaire, watching from the spiritual plane, wass delighted by the fact that Tedd was so easy to mentally harm, upending his earlier plans to traumatize him by killing Elliot. Part 6: Maybe Sisters Meanwhile, Nanase contacted Susan, who met with her and Ellen at the Dunkel household. Nanase and Ellen told her about the vampires in the park, and the fact that Diane had an affinity for magical weapons. Susan was initially terrified when she heard that there were seven vampires, but calmed down when Nanase informed her that they were all killed by the griffons. At that point Susan made it clear that she did not have a sister put up for adoption, based on the fact that her mother would have made hell in finding her. Nanase then brought up the possibility of Diane being Susan's half-sister, which enraged Susan due to the implication that her father was a cheater before she was even born. At that point, Ellen brought up that Jerry thought they were related, although Jerry (observing from the spiritual plane) commented that his theories were no more certain than Nanase's. However, Jerry decided not to let them know his uncertainty, as their curiosity would help to resolve the mystery. Susan was uncertain and concerned about the implications of her connection to Diane, but resolved to meet her regardless of whether there was a familial connection. Part 7: An Unkindness Pandora appeared to Adrian Raven, asking him to help lower the ambient magic. She expressed that her intent was to give him more freedom, but he responded with outrage at her endangerment of human lives for the sake of alleviating her boredom. Pandora paused to consider his words, only to continue insisting that her actions were for the sake of family. At that point Adrian shouted that her actions nearly killed Noah, who was listening to the conversation from the other room. Pandora attempted to justify her actions, noting that she helped exterminate the werewolves that Blaike. Adrian agreed to help with the damn, but ended the conversation by telling her that Blaike would have hated what Pandora had become. Shocked, Pandora disappeared. Noah walked into the room, and Adrian was asked if Noah thought less of him for his conflict with his mother. Noah responded by noting that he felt similar ambivalency about his father, who was one of the cultists who made Damien, and asked whether Adrian considered him family. Adrian affirmed their bond. Distressed by the argument, Pandora waited outside and realizes that she forgot Noah was her family (being adopted grandson). She became introspective about how she had gone too far, particularly how she let Abraham fight Adrian followed by attempting to kill Abraham using Magus and Edward Verres. Then she realized Tedd would be crushed by what she told Sarah and decided to find Tedd and discuss the future with him directly. She observed Tedd from the spiritual plane, thinking about his resistance to enchantments, ability to see magic ... and realized that he was the rare type of wizard the Emissary of magic was speaking about, and that with magic having a will there should be reason for those abilities. With newfound purpose, she set off to find more information. Meanwhile, Sirleck and Magus started putting their plan into motion, and Magus expressed concern over the amount of aberrations involved. Part 8: Awkwardness Ahead Sarah tested her spell while Ellen and Elliot discussed the awkwardness of the upcoming school day as Ellen was concerned about telling Diane that Susan want to meet her, while Elliot was very concerned about the rumors that he was Cheerleadra. He told Ellen that he and Ashley decided to tell half-truths about the matter due to Ashley being bad at lying. He then checked his texts and found that Sarah and Grace had been trying to inform him that Tedd (and probably Susan) would need comforting at school. Grace asks Mr. Verres whether there is any way to cure aberrations, to which Mr. Verres said no and recommended that she completely avoid them, although she insists that she could hold her own in a fight. Meanwhile, Tedd was thinking about which form he should have as default for case he would lose his magic mark when magic would change. Elliot planned how to deal with rumor about him being Cheerleadra. Part 9: Traffic Freeze Sarah used her spell while in a car with Susan to check on a man eating a hot dog while texting and driving. She also came near a white void on the edge of the simulation, and decided not to enter it. In the real world, Susan expressed amazement and made Star Trek jokes. Part 10: Fluidity Elliot met Tedd at Moperville North, and realized that Tedd came to school while transformed into a girl based on Tedd's voice. Tedd revealed that the change was on purpose, and that she had to decide which sex she wanted to be in case she would lose access to her magic mark once magic changed. Elliot was concerned, as this was the first time he had heard about Tedd's mark or magic's pending change. Nevertheless, he comforted Tedd and pointed out that it would be impossible for magic to hide itself from modern technology even after changing, if it would want to remain used at all. He also noted that Tedd's magic mark was previously considered impossible, and that all the other stuff was surprising, but that there was nothing surprising on Tedd not knowing if he would rather be stuck as man or woman ... Tedd reacted to that by embracing him. Embarrassed, Tedd switched back to male while Elliot expresses confusion over Arthur's reveal of magic, raising the question if Edward or Arthur knew about magic change. Meanwhile, Arthur met with Assistant Director Liefeld (although it's spelled Leifeld here) at a gym, and told him that one more big paranormal event would help keep magic secret for decades. Part 11: All Of The Curse Words At Moperville South, Ellen arrived early and had to talk to Diane without Nanase's help. She told Diane that there was no way that Susan was her full sister, and Diane became intrigued. She picked the Moperville Mall on Friday as the place and time to meet. Susan texted Ellen simple "yes" to agree with the meeting conditions, and Diane grew concerned over Susan's bluntness. Part 12: Misanthropy Elliot prepared to be mocked for being Cheerleadra, and was confused by the fact that no one had said anything to him by the end of school. He discussed it with Sarah, and came to the conclusion that no one made any connections because he was "the scary martial arts guy" and no one knew his full name. The only place where someone made the connection was on Internet, in the discussion under their movie reviews. Even that was mostly joking, but took a homophobic turn, which enraged Elliot. He was about to reveal his anger to the school the next day, only for reports of Mr. Verres's fake Cheerleadra sighting to remove any suspicion from him ... which, however, also revealed that why noone said anything, they were thinking about it. After school, he met with Tedd and Grace, mentioned his anger and Grace told him to calm down and hope that the bigoted people in the comments would reform like he did after the events of Sister. It also made him realize that Tedd might've been hurt by some comments he made back then. Part 13: In Search Of Wisdom Meanwhile, Pandora arrived at the place where she expected to find answers: the ancient library in Egypt, guarded and maintained by Heka, a deity of different kind that immortals. They actually speaked about it a little, when he address Pandora as fairy and when she mentions they call themselves immortals now replied that he won't be calling them that because they are not only immortals. Pandora asked about purpose of magic user with lots of energy, high resistance, no spells and ability to see how magic works. Before answering, Heka asked if she consider the person she speaks about intelligent, of sound mind and morally good, and after Pandora confirmed he explains that she described Seer, that they have two purposes and that if Seers would know about second purpose they have they become ineligible for it and that he didn't want to risk that happening. He then revealed he knows Pandora's name and who "her" seer was. He told Pandora about the first purpose off-panel and continued talking about how seers are not selected, but simply have the right ancestors in their family tree. When Pandora showed confusion, he noted that most fairies deliberately lied to their next incarnation about this and revealed an earth-shattering secret about the origin of human magic users ... with the revelation itself off-panel again. Meanwhile, Voltaire contemplated how both plan A and plan CM were going more smoothly than he had expected, and that he was gleefully anticipating having a say in both magic and immortal law once plan CM would resolve on Friday. Part 14: Sister Anxiety Susan chatted with Justin about the possibility of magic changing, her new ability to summon multiple fairies (as shown in Playing With Dolls), and Diane. Justin didn't have the best relationship with Diane but didn't want to turn Susan off, and he suggested that the physical similarities between Susan and Diane are a result of their magical affinities, rather than genetic relations. However, Justin's theory instead strengthened Susan's consideration that she was Diane's half sister. That night, Jerry complained over sleeping Susan how being her and Diane ally not only prevented him from partying, but was also dangerous for him. Just when he got the idea that he could spy on Susan's father to get to the bottom of the relationship between Susan and Diane - and helping them without being dangerously close to them - a monster (later implied to be Pandora) appeared, captured him and asked what he was doing there. In scene which may or may not happen meanwhile, Sirleck released himself from his host, leaving the wealthy old man dead. He then attacked the butler who had just wandered into the room. Part 15: Elliot and Ellen While checking his spellbook, Elliot found a new spell about "ocular enhancement", which was unrelated to his girl forms. Tedd suggested that this meant he would not get energy buildups anymore, but Elliot still wanted to transform anyway. While introspecting on his desire to keep transforming, Elliot decided to go back and read the comments again. He found a private message from a transgender person wondering if Elliot could teach them how to transform. Elliot later talked with Ellen about the whole situation, bringing up how he may be gender fluid, though not to the same extent as Tedd, and bisexual. When he brought up possibility of transforming the transgender person, Ellen pointed out that the dangers of Tedd's tech being confiscated or the possibility that it was a scheme to expose him meant that it is too risky to try. They discussed how the only way it could safely happen is if magic became widely known, which might be impossible if magic changed. Elliot tries to bring up using an immortal to help the transgender person, but Ellen pointed out how immortals are chaotic trickster beings with unpredictable motives, and that letting them into other peoples' lives is unjust. Part 16: BFFs Sarah tested her spell more by transforming clones of herself into catboy Elliots. When she came back to reality, she was surprised by Pandora, who quietly told her that the magical energy clog would soon be gone. Sarah asked if something's wrong, and Pandora broke down crying based on how she lied to her son and was lied to by her previous incarnation. Sarah encouraged Pandora to talk to her son, and Pandora responded by calling her a good friend and then disappearing. Later that night, Sarah realized that Pandora's son is Adrian Raven. Part 17: Great Fairy Godmother After her conversation with Sarah, Pandora revealed herself to Tedd. She told him that she gave him his magic mark and that she was the one Sarah knew as Box and also called herself Pandora. She told him that he's a seer, a special type of wizard meant to communicate magical knowledge when magic changes. Tedd was angered by how magic would use him with little return, but Pandora told him that he could cast spells as seers are type of wizards, specifically wand-makers, and the magic watches he made with his glove are actually wands he created with his wizard ability. Tedd was disappointed that the glove didn't work the way he thought; Pandora countered that it being his own ability is better and brought up the vast power he had ... in way which frightened him and reminding him of Lord Tedd. Pandora backpedaled and directly said that he's not evil and referred to his friends, which made Tedd realize that his friends may be reason he didn't ended as Lord Tedd, especially Elliot. Pandora then told him that his godfather was her son, Adrian Raven. In another shocker, she told Tedd that his mother Noriko was a wizard and that the magic analysis wand gave a false negative because he was powerful enough to resist it as a baby. Pandora became emotional and exclaimed how difficult it is to be a parent and to protect her family. Tedd comforted her, and she produced a stick which he could use to make a wand. With some encouraging, Tedd cast his first spell using the wand: his female form as embedded in his/her magic mark. Pandora then encouraged her further, and she cast a second spell on herself: the transformation gun's FV5 beam. Delighted, Pandora and Tedd wanted to meet again soon. After Tedd went to bed, Pandora has an internal debate in which she considered whether she has lived too long to return to the stable mental state she was currently in. She decided to do an unusual kind of reset, a "refresh", where she would lose her power and knowledge without abandoning her love for her family, once she'd tied up loose ends. Part 18: Gathering Monsters In an alleyway, a "comically evil guy" was devoured by a large-mouthed aberration ("Gullet"). A second aberration, with small eyes and a scarf, approached the first aberration and expressed disgust. "Scarf" expressed frustration at "Gullet"'s lack of subtlety, implying that he would rather kill "Gullet" and lose the second bonus on their mission, instead of letting "Gullet" kill civilians (apart from vampire hunters and the targeted "half-breed") and have him lose the first bonus. "Gullet", though outraged, decided against killing "Scarf", so that he wouldn't lose the second bonus. Part 19: Family Meetings On Friday morning Noah rehearsed asking Adrian Raven whether he could call him "dad". Based on Adrian's perceived inability to have offspring, Noah decided that it was a sore subject and put off the conversation. Meanwhile, Tedd walked around the house while FV5'd in order to feel assertive. Diane and Susan worried about their meeting. At school Tedd brought up Sarah's date with Sam and she wanted to avoid calling it that. Elliot said that it was okay to discuss new relationships since the romance between Sarah and Elliot was now in the past. When Ashley brought up her date with Elliot he was embarrassed and it was Sarah's turn to reassure him that their relationship was in the past. When Sarah accidentally referred to her date as such Ashley reassured her that she understood why Sarah wanted to avoid calling it a date. When Diane asked Nanase, Justin, Ellen, and Grace about Susan Justin reassured her that Susan was tough, but fair, and that she shouldn't have to worry as long as Deep Space Nine wasn't brought up. Meanwhile, Elliot reassured Susan about Diane, and they were both warned about spilled soda by Jerry, who was forced to keep Susan safe. Nanase and Ellen considered coming over to the Dunkel's house while Elliot and Ashley would hang out together, but Nanase thought that would be weird and was also a bit apprehensive and suspicious of Ashley. Sybil suggested to Arthur that they should orchestrate another paranormal event but Arthur said that they shouldn't since they didn't understand the will of magic. Back at MSHS, Ellen excitedly told Nanase that her plans changed and that Nanase should drive to the college based on a tip-off from Charlotte. After school, the MSHS janitor Brad told the teacher Pamela that another janitor, Francine, was missing. Francine was in the school bathroom, unconscious, although she had been lurking in the background in earlier scenes. Part 20: Geminis Susan and Diane met at the entrance to the mall. Susan told Diane that she used to dye her hair and it permanently changed color when she awakened. Diane learned about Susan's germophobia. They ran into Adrian Raven, volunteering at a veterans' charity, and Susan and Adrian were uncannily familiar with each other. When Susan donated to Adrian's charity and then told Diane that it is a good idea to research charities (as if to prove that point a man asked for money for an obviously unserious charity), Diane asked her why, and Susan informed her of the odd familiarity and that friends had told her about him. Diane guessed that Adrian was a wizard based on how he acted around the time of Abraham's attack on MSHS. They then discussed Susan's aversion to physical contact, and Susan told Diane that she didn't date and questioned her sexual orientation. The man with unserious charity reported the presence of vampire hunters in the mall to "Scarf". Elliot and Ashley started hanging out in the Dunkels' house, but their date was interrupted when Ellen showed up. Ellen was revealed to be possessed by Sirleck, and shot her transformation beam at Elliot. Magus intercepted the beam and possessed Elliot and then cast a sleep spell on Ashley. Part 21: The Other Dunkel Ashley woke up in Elliot's car with Magus (possessing Elliot) and Sirleck (possessing Ellen), who were discussing how Sirleck felt that he had dodged a bullet. Magus put Ashley under a calm spell and revealed that Ellen was possessed at school and used a fictional event to get Nanase far away from them. Magus reveal his backstory and how he was given an overly complicated plan to restore his body, courtesy of Pandora. He also revealed how he was responsible for the creation of Ellen, and how he was forced to ally himself with Sirleck due to being chased by Helena and Demetrius. Ashley brought up how his plot involved aberrations, and Magus responded that the aberrations he had Sirleck hire would be no match for Adrian, who they were sent after. However, Sirleck had hired six aberrations, as Voltaire (posing as Abner) had planned in So A Date at the Mall part 5. Part 22: Apocalypse (this part actually happens BEFORE Part 21) Diane and Susan were discussing relationships and dinner when Jerry (now named Zeus) warned them to get out of the mall due to the presence of aberrations. At the same time, Pandora warned Adrian and told him that he needed to protect Diane and Susan. Susan refused to run, and instead was empowered with energy and killed a snake-like aberration with a summoned sword. Diane also refused to run, and helped Susan dodge an attack by aberration with the unserious charity in his koala form. The aberration jumped out of site when Adrian appeared and asked Susan if he could use her sword to fight the rest of the aberrations. Pandora showed herself to Susan and Adrian and Susan asked Pandora why he resembled her father. Meanwhile, Zeus revealed to Diane how he was forced by Pandora to protect Diane and Susan, who were part of Adrian's bloodline (without his knowledge). Adrian killed two more aberrations with the sword. "Gullet" showed up and started attacking Adrian with fireballs, and the koala attacked Susan again. "Scarf" was about to kill Adrian with his gun, but the gun exploded and the three remaining aberrations were killed by Pandora's power. This action caused Pandora to break immortal law, and she started the process of resetting. Before she disappeared, she revealed that Diane was Adrian's daughter and Susan was his distant relative. When Pandora's "refresh" occured, she forced every other immortal to rise in the air, glowing, and to destroy every aberration in their vicinity. Sirleck was part of the 1% of surviving aberrations while he was possessing Ellen, Tedd passed out, and Diane ran away while Adrian considered his past actions. Part 23: The Fate Of Magic Tedd awoke within an amorphous void, where a disembodied voice (The Will of Magic) informed her that the second purpose of a seer was to decide how magic changes, a purpose that was only available to seers unaware of it. Arthur was also in the void, as well as a British kid named Van, who told them that his mom was a monster hunter. The Will of Magic asked them for a human perspective on whether magic should change a lot, to stay hidden, or have minimal changes, to accompany its reveal to the wider world. Tedd and Van voted for minimal changes, but Arthur disagreed, arguing that the dangers of widespread magic users outweighs any potential benefits. Tedd responded by bringing up how technology would make it difficult to keep magic secret, as well as the fact that other seers would now know about magic, but Arthur argued that the new knowledge of a small number of seers would not amount to much. However, when Tedd asked The Will of Magic what proportion of humans are seers, it responded that only 1 in 7 million were seers. In the modern world with over 7 billion humans, this meant that there are more than 1000 seers. Realizing that this number of people would be impossible to control anyways, Arthur changed his vote to minimal changes. The Will of Magic still diagreed with this logic, claiming that the recent exposure of magic was due to the actions of Pandora, who had now been reset by immortal law. The seers were surprised and Tedd was furious at The Will of Magic's antagonization of Pandora, though The Will of Magic informed her that Pandora's reset was unique, letting Pandora retain her love for her family. Relieved, Tedd responded by claiming that magic's eccentricities were a result of its difficulty in understanding humans. The Will of Magic still believed that humans were individually greedy or attention-hungry, and that fear and superstition helped to keep magic users on the fringe of society. However, with mass communication and the internet, the ability to spread information about magic without the barricade of superstition meant that it would be impossible to keep magic secret. Magic resolved to have minimal changes, infuriating Voltaire who was anticipating drastic alterations. However, in transitioning, it awakened dormant forms of magic and ceased to allot magical resistances within humans. In addition, some magical transformations using old magic would now be permanent if not resolved within a certain time. Arthur was still concerned by these changes, but Van assured him that it's better that they came sooner rather than later. Arthur also informed Tedd that he intended to give her a lab and funding, and the two woke up from the void with Van still talking to the Will of Magic. The Will of Magic informed Van that he was Tedd's half sibling before letting him return to reality. Part 24: Elliots And Ellens In Elliot and Ellen's car, Magus and Sirleck told Ashley that their destination (the PTTAOLUTASF) was only designed to hold fairly harmless magical artifacts, as bait for thieves. Once they arrived, Magus dropped the calm spell and they headed to the Dewitchery Diamond. Magus sensed that there was more magical energy in the building than expected while Ashley wondered why it was deserted. Once Magus touched the Dewitchery Diamond, he separated from Elliot in his own body and the diamond shattered. Sirleck attempted to switch hosts from Ellen to Magus, but Ellen resisted him, leaving enough time for Magus to regain his senses and freeze Sirleck in the air. Magus flinged Sirleck out of a window and killed. Elliot was angry, but he was aware the entire time, so he did not attack Magus and instead tended to Ellen, who was unconscious. Magus revealed that he was named Ellen and had transformed into a man for the sake of physical power. He resolved to "fix" Ellen, arguing that she experienced dysphoria due to being railroaded into being a woman by her friends and family for the sake of Elliot's convenience. Elliot showed concern, but then attacked Magus with his superhero spell once Magus implied that he would transform Ellen while she was unconscious. Magus continued defending his beliefs, until Elliot pointed out that his culture could have magically helped female battle mages become stronger without resorting to transforming into men. Magus explained that he was trying to wake Ellen up to consult her, rather than transform her without consent. Magus and Elliot were interrupted when they heard Ashley screaming. Slightly earlier, Arthur awoke from his rendezvous with The Will of Magic, and informed Sybil that the PTTAOLUTASF needed to be evacuated. Meanwhile, Ashley was left alone in the building as Magus and Elliot fought outside. A uryuom golem broke out of its crate, while a talking wand named Kevin befriended her, sensing that she was a wizard. The golem was attacked by a robotic magpie, which it then destroyed, while Kevin urged Ashley to leave the building. The golem sensed that Ellen had power from the Dewitchery Diamond and tried to attack her but was blasted out of the building when she woke up. Elliot came in to make sure that Ashley and Ellen were okay. The golem attempted to annihilate at the building based on its memories of its uryuom masters, but was attacked and destroyed by Magus. Since the golem was blasted out of the building, the security system began to open portals, and Magus fled. Elliot, Ellen, and Ashley (and Kevin) were put under a sleep spell when Arthur exited one of the portals. Part 25: Changes They woke up in an interrogation room with Arthur, and Ellen demanded to call Nanase to let her know that she was safe. Once the call was over, Ellen told the rest that Nanase formed a search party with the Dunkels, Charlotte, Tedd, Grace, and Greg. Arthur revealed that the Dewitchery Diamond supplied the magic which awakened the artifacts, turned Ellen's hair green, and made Ashley a wizard. He also revealed that Kevin was a training wand designed by him which was never intended to have a life of its own. Arthur also informed them that he intended to give Tedd a lab, as well as one more mysterious piece of trivia: the Dewitchery Diamond crystallized around what seems to be a scale from a never-before-seen true dragon. Ellen and Ashley were delighted that they may have "dragon powers", and Arthur decided to contact Abraham. On the ride home, Elliot informed Ashley that he would soon tell her everything. Magus stayed at a motel, having escaped the authorities. Elliot and Ellen later discussed Magus's accusation that Ellen had been forced to accept being a woman, and Ellen affirmed that she was comfortable with an identity separate from Elliot, at least once emotions settled down following her creation. They found that their spellbooks had became less wordy and concluded that Tedd told the Will of Magic that spellbooks were hard to understand ... and immediately noted that the explanations which used to be too complex are now too simplified. At Tedd's house, Grace also noticed a change in how her clothes changed with her size, which previously was considered impossible. And in an unknown location, an uryuom shot fire with a wand and erupted into laughter. Part 26: Epilogues Sarah called Susan while worried about the events at the mall on Friday. Susan told her that she was experiencing so many feelings that she couldn't settle on a single one, making her feel numb. When Susan hung up, Sarah got a call from Tedd. Noah accidentally called Adrian "Dad" while still recovering from Pandora's reset, and the two embraced as a family. At Tedd's house, Sarah teared up when she heard about Pandora's reset and Tedd comforted her and reassure her that Pandora's friendship with her would survive. Nanase informed Ellen that Ellen's parents led the search party. Elliot conversed with Greg and expressed his desire to learn how to fight better both on ground and in the air, due to his poor performance against Magus. Susan eventually receded from her emotional slump, and invited Diane to watch a movie. Sarah called Adrian and told him that she was friends with Pandora. Ellen met with Charlotte while in disguise, asking for help in finding Magus. Charlotte asked how Magus would be able to get back home, and Ellen brought up that she knew someone who might be able to help: Kaoli. Voltaire summoned the other immortals to propose changing immortal law in order to be more able to protect their families and play a godlike role in their interactions with mortals. At an unknowable place Pandora started to be reborn. References Category:Story arcs